Menma The Black Fox
by NacoTheChoCho
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah seoarang anak dari Yondaime Hokage(Minato) yang tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman lainnya karena Tousannya yang selalu menyuruh beberapa ANBU untuk menjaganya setiap saat . Apa yang terjadi apabila Naruto menemukan sebuah buku kuno yang pernah dibuat Rikudo Sennin?


**Menma The Black Fox**

**Rated : K**

**Pairing : NaruHina , SasuSaku**

**Genre : Fantasy , Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_Ini adalah Fict pertama saya , semoga Minma-san menyukainya ^^ , Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya ya_

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki adalah seoarang anak dari Yondaime Hokage(Minato) yang tidak bisa bergaul dengan teman-teman lainnya karena Tousannya yang selalu menyuruh beberapa ANBU untuk menjaganya setiap saat . Apa yang terjadi apabila Naruto menemukan sebuah buku kuno yang pernah dibuat Rikudo Sennin?**

_**Chapter 1 : The Black Fox Born !**_

**Naruto Pov**

Hai Minma-san ! Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki , aku adalah anak dari Hokage ke-4 yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Mantan Jinchuriki Kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki . Kaasanku telah memberikan kepercayaan besar kepadaku akan Kyuubi , Ia menyegel Kyuubi kepadaku ketika aku lahir . Mungkin kalian bingung akan nama klanku ,aku akan memberitahu kalian , itu karena Naruto Uzumaki terdengar lebih baik daripada Naruto Namikaze . Sebenarnya aku tahu Tousan juga tidak menyukai nama klannya hehehe...

"Naruto-sama waktu pembicaraan anda sudah cukup kepada pembaca ... Saya takut pembaca akan melakukan hal buruk kepadamu" ucap seorang ANBU

"Iya-iya sebentar lagi ,Huft kau seperti saja melakukan hal itu kepada semua anak , mereka jadi takut dan tidak ingin berteman denganku!" ucapku sedikit menyindir

"Itu adalah tugas saya untuk menjaga Naruto-sama" kata ANBU tersebut sopan

'Padahalkan aku sudah 13 tahun , aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri Baka!'batinku

"Cih!" desisku pelan

Baiklah Minma-san sepertinya pengenalan ku sudah cukup , maafkan _BAKANBU_ (ANBU Bodoh) itu.

**Naruto Pov End**

Pagi yang cerah ditambah lagi kicauan burung yang merdu yang menyelimuti Desa Konoha ,benar-benar suasana yang indah

"Tousan , boleh engga aku pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa Konoha?" Kata Naruto

"Boleh saja , Tousan akan mengirim 50 ANBU untuk menjagamu"kata Minato sambil membaca koran

'Yang benar saja kemarin Tousan mengirimkan 47 ANBU , kenapa sekarang bertambah?!' pikir Naruto kesal

"Kenapa jumlah ANBU nya bertambah , perasaan kemarin aku jalan-jalan aku tidak melihat ada bahaya ataupun ancaman?"kata Naruto menolak

"Tapi itu demi keselamatanmu, keputusan Tousan sudah bulat!"bentak Minato lalu ia mulai beranjak pergi

"Tousan jahat!, itu sama saja Tousan ingin aku tidak memiliki teman!"kata Naruto Marah

"Tousan tidak akan merubah keputusan Tousan"kata Minato Tegas

***Boofff***

Minato akhirnya pergi dengan meninggalkan asap

"Kaasan, hiks seandainya Kaasan masih hidup aku pasti akan mempunyai banyak teman hiks"tangis Naruto sambil memeluk erat-erat foto Kushina

'Kalau begini terus aku selamanya tidak akan mempunyai teman! aku harus pergi dari ANBU-ANBU tersebut ketika mereka lengah!' batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat

Lalu Naruto mulai beranjak pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa Konoha , Naruto mulai merasakan para ANBU tersebut mengikutinya

'Yang benar saja! ANBU yang dikirim Tousan benar-benar melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik ... mereka bahkan sama-sekali tidak lengah' batin Naruto

Perjalanan Naruto terus berjalan sampai ia melihat sebuat Kuil yang sudah lama , tidak terjaga dan terletak cukup jauh dari desa Konoha , tiba-tiba menyalalah lampu yang berada diatas kepala Naruto entah darimana asalnya .

Naruto mulai mendekati kuil tersebut , tapi saat ditengah jalan ...

Tiba-tiba Naruto menunjukan tangannya kearah langit "ADA METEOR YANG INGIN JATUH KEBUMI!"Teriak Naruto dengan keras

50 ANBU itu langsung melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

'BAKANBU hahaha' batin Naruto yang langsung pergi kearah kuil tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan ANBU tersebut

Lalu para ANBU mengembalikan pandangannya kearah Naruto ,dan mereka mulai berkeringat dingin karena Naruto sudah menghilang

"Cari Naruto-sama jika tidak ,Hokage sama akan marah besar kepada kita"perintah salah satu ANBU

"Benar , ayo cari sampai ketemu!"

**_DiKuil Kuno_**

Didalam Kuil Kuno tersebut , hampir disemua tempat tertutupi oleh sarang laba-laba , keadaan kuil tersebut yang benar-benar kotor dan tidak dijaga atau dibersihkan dan juga gelap karena cahaya yang tidak dapat masuk kedalam kuil tersebut

'Kuil apa ini?benar-benar kotor dan gelap' batin Naruto

Narutopun berkeliling kuil tersebut dan membersihkannya dengan klonnya dan mulai menyalakan lilin yang berada didinding-dinding kuil tersebut.

Naruto akhirnya dapat menemukan sebuah ruangan aneh yang memiliki beberapa patung berbentuk hewan dengan ekor 10 yang dapat berdiri layaknya manusia , dibawah patung tersebut terdapat sebuah topeng rubah dan buku kuno yang tertutupi debu .

"Patung apa ini? , dan buku apa ini?"kata Naruto bingung

Naruto lalu membuka buku tersebut dan terkejut akan apa yang ia baca.

_Kenjutsu adalah jutsu yang menyerupai Senjutsu tetapi memiliki daya kekuatan yang tidak terbatas dan hanya akan menghilang pada saat Kenjutsu dinonaktifkan_

_Sedangkan Senjutsu sendiri adalah kemampuan manusia untuk menarik Chakra Alam untuk dipakainya tetapi memiliki daya kekuatan terbatas sehingga kemampuan itu tidak sehebat Kenjutsu_

'SUGOII ,Ternyata ini adalah buku latihan' batin Naruto terkesan lalu Naruto melanjutkan membaca.

_Kenjutsu hanya dapat dipelajari selama 3 tahun sedangkan Senjutsu dapat dipelajari selama 1 bulan atau lebih_

_Kenjutsu mengumpulkan Aura Alam Negatif seperti Polusi Alam dari bom asap maupun bom kertas ,dan Hal-hal Negatif suatu manusia seperti marah ,benci ataupun dendam yang bersatu dengan alam_

_Kenjutsu juga mengumpulkan Aura Alam Positif seperti chakra alam yang sama seperti yang dikumpulkan Senjutsu , dan Hal-hal Positif suatu manusia seperti berbuat baik , maupun niat baik manusia yang juga bersatu dengan alam_

_Dari kedua Jenis Aura Alam tersebut , Oleh karena itu Aura Alam Kenjutsu berwarna Ungu Tua_

'3 Tahun? tapi Nanti Tousan akan khawatir kepadaku' batin Naruto

'Tidak , jika aku kembali aku akan kembali dijaga oleh ANBU bodoh itu!'

**"Tidak kusangka kamu menemukan kuil Rikudo Sennin itu" kata Kurama**

'Siapa kamu? apa kamu Kyuubi?!' kata Naruto

**"Aku punya nama , Bocah" kata Kurama Kesal**

'Baiklah siapa namamu , apa yang kauinginkan dariku!'

**"Namaku adalah Kurama!, Kakek tua itu datang kepadaku dan menyuruhku untuk membantumu mengajarimu Kenjutsu!"**

'Kakek Tua? Siapa? aku disini cuma sendirian'

**"Kakek Tua itu adalah Rikudo Sennin , Ia mendatangiku dalam bentuk Roh ketika kamu memasuki Kuil ini"**

'Jangan katakan tentang hantu dihadapanku!'kata Naruto merinding

**"Ternyata anak Hokage ke-4 Takut sama Hantu Hahaha"kata Kurama tertawa**

'Sudah , sekarang aku akan melanjutkan membaca' kata Naruto mengelak

_Sama seperti Jutsu lainnya Kenjutsu juga memiliki kelemahan . Kelemahan Kenjutsu adalah rakun , ketika sipengguna melihat rakun, dadanya akan terasa sangat sakit dan perlahan-lahan Kenjutsu akan ternonaktifkan. karena rakun adalah bentuk chakra semua bijuu ._

_Ketika Kenjutsu diaktifkan, Rambut pengguna akan berubah menjadi hitam pekat_

_..._

'Selanjutnya adalah pembelajaran Kenjutsu' batin Naruto

**_DiDesa Konoha_**

"APA!"bentak sang Hokage

"Maafkan kami Hokage-sama kami gagal menjaga Naruto-sama"kata seorang dari 50 ANBU

"BAGAIMANA BISA! KALIAN ADALAH ANBU PILIHAN UNTUK MENJAGA ANAKKU!"bentak Minato marah

"Kami benar-benat minta maaf , kami telah menjaga disemua tempat"

"KALIAN SEMUA TINGGALKAN AKU!"

'Gomen Kushina aku tidak bisa mejaga anak kita'batin Minato sedih

Minato merasa bersalah , bersalah , dan bersalah sampai seterusnya .

Sedangkan Naruto Berlatih dengan sangat giat , dengan bimbingannya Kurama sehingga latihannya terlihat lebih mudah.

.

.

**_3 Years Later_**

.

.

**_DiKuil Kuno_**

Terlihat seorang remaja tampan dengan jubah anehnya dan rambut kuningnya yang panjang sehingga mirip dengan Hokage ke-4 sedang berkonsentrasi

**"BAKA! , Bukan begitu caranya ... fokus kepikiranmu jangan ke gadis cantik dimimpimu!"kata Kurama Marah**

'Tapi gadis itu benar-benar cantik , didalam mimpiku dia memiliki mata beririskan lavender yang indah dan rambut indigonya benar-benar menawan sekali sepertinya ia dari klan Hyuuga, dan juga tempat yang dipenuhi bunga ungu yang sangat indah etah bunga apa namanya' kata Naruto Kagum

**"BAKA GAKI! Padahal ini adalah tahap akhir dari beratus-ratus tahap. setelah ini aku mau pergi melihat dunia luar , aku tidak mau menunggumu waras"kata Kurama kesal**

'Baiklah aku juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan dia hehe' kata Naruto

Lalu Naruto mulai duduk menyilang dan menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi . . .

Berlahan-lahan rambut kuning Naruto menghitam dan semakin gelap . . .

**'Dia berhasil' batin Kurama**

Mata Naruto lalu terbuka dan ia menampilk an mata Blue Saphirenya

'Aku merasakannya Kurama' kata Naruto

"AKU MERASAKANNYA!" Teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

**"Berisik!"kata Kurama kesal akan perilaku konyol partnernya itu**

**'Kakek Tua kenapa kamu memberikan partner baka seperti ini?' batin Kurama**

'Aku akan kembali ke Desa Konoha' kata Naruto senang

**'Lebih baik kamu memakai topeng dan mengganti namamu , jika tidak kamu mungkin akan kembali dijaga oleh para ANBU perintahan Minato' saran Kurama**

'Kau benar Kurama , aku akan menggantikan namaku menjadi' kata Naruto

Naruto langsung memakai topeng rubah yang ditemukannya dan berkata "Menma"

Naruto pun beranjak pergi ke Konoha dengan Kenjutsunya yang masih aktif

**DiDesa Konoha**

"Apa?!"

"Gaara-sama telah diambil oleh Akatsuki"kata seorang Jounin kepada Hokage

"Perintahkan Team 7 untuk menyelamatkan Gaara"kata Minato Tegas

"Ha'i"

"Tunggu sebentar , rekrutlah seseorang untuk menggantikan anakku saat anakku di team 7 , kali ini team 7 harus berjalan seperti team lainnya karena ini adalah misi berbahaya"

"Ha'i"

***Boofff***

'Gomen Naruto , Kali ini tousan harus menggantikan tempatmu di team 7' batin Minato

.

.

'Dimana aku akan merekrut orang yang tepat?' batin Jounin tersebut bingung

Jounin tersebut lalu merasakan sebuah chakra yang cukup kuat berada di Kedai Ramen Teruchi.

'Siapa dia , apakah dia musuh?'

Lalu Jounin tersebut masuk kedalam Kedai tersebut dan melihat seorang bertopeng rubah dengan mantel berbulu sedang bercanda tawa dengan Teruchi

"Hahahaha... Anak muda kau benar-benar memberikan lelucon lucu , kau mengingatkanku akan seseorang"kata Teruchi kepada orang bertopeng tersebut

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia paman?"

"Naruto Uzumaki , tapi sayang canda tawa kita dihentikan oleh seorang ANBU , dan ANBU tersebut mengancamku disaat terakhir "kata Teruchi sedih , "Nama kamu siapa anak muda?" tanya Teruchi

"Namaku Menma Uzumaki paman"kata Naruto dibalik topeng

'Sepertinya dia anak yang baik' batin Jounin tersebut setelah melihat tingkah laku Menma

"Menma-kun" sapa Jounin tersebut

"Iya Paman?"

"Maukah kamu bergabung dalam Team 7 untuk suatu misi?" Tanya Jounin tersebut

"Misi apa paman?"tanya Menma balik

"Misi menyelamatkan Gaara-sama yang telah diambil oleh para Akatsuki"jelas Jounin tersebut

"Gaara?!, Aku akan menyelamatkan dia!, aku akan ikut paman"kata Naruto cukup keras karena ia tau sahabatnya diambil oleh Akatsuki

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara-sama"

"Dia adalah temanku , teman masa kecilku " kata Menma mantap

"Kala..."kata Jounin tersebut dan langsung dipotong oleh Menma

"Sudahlah langsung saja kita ke Kakashi-sensei , Sakura-chan dan Sasuke"potong Menma

'Darimana dia tau anggota team 7?'batin Jounin tersebut

***Wussshhhhh***

"Hei Menma-kun kamu terlalu cepat" Kata Jounin tersebut mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan Menma

"Sudahlah kalau paman kelamaan , aku akan menggendong paman" ancam Menma sambil memberikan cengirannya walaupun didalam topeng

"Sekarang kita akan berpisah , aku akan memberikan informasi dirimu ke Hokage-sama" kata Jounin tersebut

"Baiklah"

_**DiTempat Latihan**_

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merahnya, dan seorang anak muda dengan rambut ravennya dan mata Onyxnya

"Kakashi-sensei lama sekali!"kata Sakura marah

"Dia memang seperti biasa" balas Sasuke

***Boofff***

"Gomen , tadi aku tersesat disesuatu tempat aneh yang bernama kehidupan" kata Kakashi

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang"kata Sasuke tidak memperdulikan alasan tersebut

"Tidak Sasuke , Hokage-sama mengutus satu orang lagi untuk menggantikan Naruto"ucap Kakashi santai sambil memegang buku ciptaan Jiraya

***Wussshhhhhh***

"Dia datang"kata Kakashi

"Gomen , tadi aku membantu nenek tua setelah itu aku melihat kucing hitam dijalan yang akan aku lewati oleh karena itu aku menggunakan jalan memutar"kata Menma sambil menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"I-itukan alasan yang sering dipakai Kakashi-sensei 3 Tahun lalu"kata Sakura tidak percaya

'Bagus ,muncul lagi orang bodoh yang suka terlambat' batin Sasuke kesal

"Yosh , sekarang perkenalkanlah dirimu anak muda , nama mu, hal yang disukai maupun yang tidak disukai ,dan cita-citamu " kata Kakashi panjang lebar dan masih membaca buku pornonya itu

"Nama saya Menma Uzumaki ,hal yang saya sukai tidak begitu banyak dan hal yang aku tidak sukai juga tidak terlalu banyak ,dan cita-citaku belum terpikirkan" kata Menma singkat

Sasuke, dan Sakura langsung Sweetdrop mendengar hal itu sedangkan Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya tersebut.

'Dia hanya menyebutkan nama' batin Sasuke dan Sakura

"Jangan menyusahkan misi" kata Sasuke kepada Menma dengan sinis

"Kau seperti biasa ,Teme"ejek Menma

"Dasar ,Dobe"balas Sasuke

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"DIAAAMMMMMMMMM!"Teriak Sakura keras "kalian memang seperti anak-anak" lanjut Sakura

'Tunggu sebentar!, cuma satu orang yang memanggil aku Teme, tapi siapa? ' batin Sasuke

"Yare-yare , sekarang ayo pergi"kata Kakashi

Mereka bertiga langsung bersiap-siap untuk pergi kearah desa Suna .

_**Bersambung ^^**_

_**Akhirnya selesai juga Fanfict pertamaku , dimohon Reviewnya yaa ... **_

_**HAPPY READING**_


End file.
